1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to flat panel displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to curved display devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A liquid crystal display is one example of display devices that have seen wide acceptance. The liquid crystal display functions by controlling the quantity of light that penetrates a liquid crystal layer interposed between electrodes (i.e., a pixel electrode and a common electrode) formed on two substrates that face each other. This is accomplished by controlling orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through applying of voltages to the electrodes.
In a liquid crystal display, a liquid crystal panel is composed of elements that are not self-luminous, and thus a backlight unit for supplying light to the liquid crystal panel is required. Further, polarizing plates having permeation axes that are orthogonal to each other are attached to outsides of the substrates of the liquid crystal panel.